Why? No really WHY?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: keke. Behold what happens when I drink too much Happy Crak infront of my Computer. Warnings:OOC, AU, Isanity, Swearing, Blood, And the warning that covers everything...I Wrote It Warning. That is all.
1. Why did I write this stuff?

"Why did I write this stuff?"  
  
  
  
Well that is a very good question. Basically these come form the borders of my F.F.N.B.s (Fan Fic Note Book) I take them with me just about everywhere. I listen to conversations, jokes; even commercials or Anime quotes give me ideas. Not all of these will be Anime, well not all of it. Mostly they are GW or DBZ related. What can I say? They just speak to me. The three major types are.  
  
1 Revenge fics= getting revenge on a person/character for something stupid said or did. This will be stated at the begging of the fic.  
  
2 Spoof= Well here's a hard one. I spoof something. Kind of like the COLOR WARS saga. Using one Anime to make fun of something in another. FUN.  
  
3 Not totally Anime= Ok these are use anime to make fun of a non-anime show, person, ect. These are a lot of fun to write.  
  
Every chapter is a different story. This will make it easier for Mina. If you have any ideas pleases share. After all this is for my amusement as well as yours.  
  
Legal waste of space. Gundam Wing not mine. Damn it! DBZ not mine either. Not Fair. All other Anime used. Do I even need to go there? Good. Now that's a speech and a half. Pleases enjoy these little tidbits of comedy and insanity.  
  
Aishi-chan.  
  
ps. DO NOT be afraid to say you don't like something. I won't kill you or something. I mean really. Just because I am Aisha dose not mean I have no self-control. Merrrrowl. 


	2. Wufei Happy Crack Do you really want t...

Wufei + Happy Crack = Do you really want to know?  
  
  
  
Wufei walked in to kitchen. ~Good. Empty~ Wufei sneaked over to the pantry. He began throwing boxes every where. Several exploded spilling cereal all over the counters, tale, and floor. "No..no..no..no" He continued on the second shelf. " No. no….no. YES!" Wufei held up the packet of orange Kool-Aid as if it was a trophy. He gently set his prize down on the table. He went over to the cabinets. He began throwing Tuber ware across the kitchen as he rummaged threw the cabinets in search of something very important. "Alright!" Wufei screamed as he jumped up. He fell on his ass when his head connected with the counter. "Owieeee…!" he wailed as he rubbed his head. He stood holding his second prize still in his hand. He set the pitcher next to the oh so precious pouch of orange sugar. "Now where is it? If Maxwell even used the last of it…" Wufei looked at the canisters. The flour ended up coating the microwave. The tea bags were left hanging from the pants on the window seal. Wufei growled as he reached for the next closest canister. He giggled. "Finally." He walked threw the mess of cereal and set the canister down. He poured in just the right amount of sugar. Then slowly added the Kool-Aid packet. He carried the pitcher over to the sink. He carefully added just the right amount of water. He reached for a wooden spoon. After a few minutes of stirring he reached for a glass. He toke a sip. "YEHAAAA! Now that's how you start a day."  
  
10 minuets later about 9:00 a.m. Sunday  
  
Quatre stared at the carnage. "Allah." Trowa just stood there shaking his head. Heero sweat dropped. Duo gaped. "It wasn't me this time. I swear." Wufei skipped up to them. "HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" He squealed. The other 4 pilots all sweat dropped. "Wufei you..you..you.." Quatre stammered. "Wu have you fuckin' flipped or what?" Duo asked "That's Mr. Fluffypants to you Duo- chan." Duo jumped back. "Quatre step back. I'm gonna shot him." Heero said as he leveled his gun. Wufei giggled as he skipped back to the pitcher. The others followed him, Heero with his gun still lowered. Wufei poured himself another glass of happy crack. "GOOOOOD!" Trowa snatched the glass away. "What is it?" Quatre asked. Trowa sniffed it. "Kool-Aid?" "No way. Kool- Aid dose not do that to people." Duo stated. Trowa toke a sip of the strange orange liquid. He coughed. "Trowa?" Quatre asked concerned. "It tastes like orange flavored liquid sugar." Wufei began dancing with a broom. "Rightttttt" Duo said as he backed up towards the door. Heero followed clearly shaken. Trowa set the glass down before calmly walking out of the room. Wufei dipped the broom. "Pretty lady." Duo ran out the door. " AHHH…..."  
  
Quatre followed shortly after. " Want to dance with the pretty lady Heero?" Heero shot the broom and ran. "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…….!" Wufei wailed clutching the broom. "OOO shiny!" Wufei picked up the penny "Nice penny."  
  
  
  
  
  
How to make Happy crack  
  
You make it just like normal Kool-Aid. If you can't do that then I am very very sad. Add sugar until there is about 1 to 2 inches of extra on the bottom. It's very good. Solo666 introduced this to me. Enjoy. 


	3. Fat Bastard vs Majin Buu : I'm gonna eat...

FAT BASTARD VS. MAJIN BUU  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
  
  
This is actually what it sounds like how would eat who. Ok Solo and me were on the phone when I did that whole "I'll eat you up." and she gave me this idea. Her stuff will be updated soon, I'll tell you more after the show. Aishi-Cc  
  
  
  
Fat Bastard took up a sumo pose as he glared at Buu. "Come here you giant marshmallow bunny." Buu stopped dancing. "Buu?" " Come here and get in my belly!" Buu giggled as he danced right over to the slobbering Scot. " Good bunny. I love marshmallow bunnies!" He liked his lips. Buu stopped right in front of him still grinning. Fat Bastard lunged. His teeth sunk into Buu's chest. "Buu!" Buu screamed annoyed. Fat Bastard stepped back. He shook his head like a dog. Buu glared at his gaping hole. " You make Buu mad." "So? What are you going to do about bunny?" "Me gonna eat you up." Buu started dancing around Fat Bastard singing and clapping. Fat Bastard lunged again this time taking a chunk out Buu's arm. Buu slapped him. "Don't bite Buu." Fat Bastard just laughed.  
  
He began dancing like Buu. "I'm gonna eat you up." He joked. Buu steamed. "Turn into a roasted pig!" Fat Bastard screamed as he changed, well until the apple appeared. Buu sat down next to his car-sized pig. "Bad piggy gets eaten." Buu promptly rip a leg off. "Mmmmm. Good." With that Buu picked up the rest of the pig. He stretched out his head until the whole piggy could be stuffed inside then with a sickening slurp the piggy was gone. Buu stood there resembling the very fat Cell before he blew up. "Buu thirsty." Buu picked up the apple. He threw it up. "Turn into a bottle of vodka." Buu grabbed the bottle and happy began downing it. " Buu have a good day!"  
  
  
  
Well that was fun. Ok now I'll explain. See Solo doesn't have the net, feel free to cry now; She had me post her stuff. Am I a good friend or what? Well the whole crew and me had a BigAss fight. Looooooooooooooooong story. Anyway so I haven't posted anything. She doesn't what Starblade (7) to post 'em. Starblade is closed mined. She only likes 1x2 or 2x1 fics. She hastes dark, abuse, angst, basically everything Solo is good at. She even went and changed all of Solo's passwords and deleted my Reviews from Solos work. With out asking Solo I might add. She's a bitch. Anyway me and Solo are chans again so she can go fuck King Cold. If you think Elmo is scary then go read our co-fics. Death's Angels Productions. Laters all. 


	4. 9 to 5 Gundam Wing Style: You may never ...

9 to 5 Gundam Wing Style  
  
For all those who have watched 9 to 5 good for you. For those who haven't here's a little background info on this one. The one lady accidentally puts rat poison in her boss's coffee. It looked like the sugar box, besides the guy's a real dick. Anyway this idea just kind of popped into my head one morning while I was drinking my morning coffee. Let us just say I didn't finish my coffee, even though it was black.  
  
Wufei sat down at the kitchen table. Trowa looked up at him. Wufei nodded as he picked up the yellow and red box he had brought to the table. "Good Mourning Barton." "Mourning." The other answered as he scribbled something down in a notebook. Wufei poured some of the white stuff into his coffee. "What is that?" He asked eyeing the notebook curiously. Trowa held up the notebook. On the page were two oriental style dragons dukeing it out. One was red the other a bluish green. Wufei nodded. "Very nice Barton. But why are drawling that let alone drawing at all?" Trowa shrugged. "Duo left all his pens here so I decided to use them. As for the dragons Duo's been rambling on about the X/1999 movie he got all week." "Yes I know." Wufei muttered as he stirred his coffee. "So what are they?" Wufei asked thinking about the Long dragon. Trowa point to the red one. "Chi No Ryu." He stated. " The Dragon of earth. And that one is Ten No Ryu the Dragon of Heaven." Wufei stared at the green one. " It's great movie Wufei." Wufei sipped his coffee. " I'm sure it is of the highest quality. Trowa grinned "You'd hate it was written by a group of four on'na named Clamp." Wufei frowned.  
  
"Morning Tro, Wu." Duo said as he walked in. He walked over to Trowa. "Did you draw that?" Duo asked as he picked up his notebook. "Sorry Duo I..." "No, this is really good." He smiled. "You never told us you could draw." Duo teased. Trowa blushed slightly. "I can't I was just scribbling." Duo giggled. "Oh stop being so modest Tro-man." Duo flopped into the chair next to him. Wufei frowned as he finished his coffee. ~So much for peace and quite.~ He stood and walked out. Dou picked up the red and yellow box planning on swallowing a ton of strait sugar. When something caught his eye. A black mouse on the cover. "Hey Tro-kun how long has this been here?" Trowa looked at the box and surged. " I guess Wufei left it, why?" "Oh nothing really. It's just rat poison." Trowa went back to his new drawling. "If that's all it is.wait what?" Trowa asked looking back up. Duo held the box an inch form the other's nose. "See the chibi black mousy?' Trowa frowned. "Duo I think Wufei just drunk half the box." " Seriously?" "Yeah?" "What's your point Tro-chan?" Trowa thought for a moment before shrugging. "Don't know." Duo grinned. "Can draw me?" "Don't see why not you have you have all the colors." Duo struck a Superman spoof pose. "Draw away Tro-san"  
  
Quatre held up another shirt. "I think this one works." Heero growled at the yellow thing. "Quatre No yellow ok?" Quatre nodded. Heero sighed. He was standing in front of the mirror trying to get ready for one Relena's parties but he had no idea what to wear. So he had asked Quatre to help since he was used to having to dress up for parties. It was semi formal one but he still didn't want to look like Duo. " We need something that will look good with pink." Quatre was saying. "Why?" Heero asked suddenly afraid for his dignity. "Because Relena will either be wearing pink and or white. And you so have to match your date." "But she's not my." "Shhh." Quatre chided. "Oh I got it." He shouted with a snap of his fingers. He walked into the walk in closet.  
  
"He Wufei." Heero called as Wufei trudged down the hall. Wufei entered the room. He noted the piles of clothes. " Relena is throwing anther party." Heero explained. Wufei nodded as he coughed. Quatre sauntered out of the closet. "Hello there Chang." He said sweetly as he handed Heero the clothes. "Go change so we can have a look at you." Heero nodded as he walked into Quatre's bathroom. Wufei sat down on the bed. "Quatre did you know Barton can draw?" "Oh that no." He put his hands on his hips. "You don't look so good Chang dear are you alright?" "No." Quatre sat down next to him. "Tell me what's wrong dear." "Well it all started after I had my coffee. It feels like I'm going to explode." "That's fine dear. Just don't do it here I just had new carpeting installed."  
  
Heero walked out looking very Yamchaish in his white shirt and black pants. He turned around a few times showing himself off. Quatre jumped to his feet. "Perfect!" He exclaimed as he rushed forward. He grabbed Heero's hands and they began to jump around excitedly. Wufei sat here watching them for a few moments before he began the hack up blood. After the fifth hack Quatre called. "Wufei if you cannot die any quieter I will have asked to leave." With one last hack Wufei pitched forward. A pool of blood flowed across the carpeting. " "Oh no! This was brad new!" Quatre wailed as he spied the blood. Heero simply threw Wufei out the window. "Don't worry some cold water will wipe that right up." He held up Wufei's pants. "I even have a rag." The two bays lighted as they walked into the bathroom.  
  
Duo stared at the picture of him and Kanoe. " Tro this is perfect." He said drooling over Kanoe. "I'm glad you like it Duo." he trailed of as a pant less Wufei fell form an upstairs window. 'What?" Duo asked. "Wufei just fell out of a window."  
  
"So, he does that all the time?" Duo asked not bothered by the news. "True, but he wasn't wearing any pants." "Really?... Hun, Go figure he's finally lost it." Trowa nodded as he looked down at the tablet. "Ok this time I want two Kanoes kay?" "Ah hun? Clothed or un?" "One of each my good man." Duo posed again as Trowa set to work.  
  
The end. Was that messed up or what? keke. If there is anything you would like to see that please ask. keke. 


	5. When Shugo Has A Little Accident tee hee

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WHEN SHUGO HAS A LITTLE ACCIDENT Aishi-Cc XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Shugo sighed happily as he danced around in the sakura his rain was knocking free. Yuto ignored him as he daydreamed on his branch. "Yuyu -chan are you planning on staying up there all day?" Yuto looked down at him frowning at the baka who had disturbed his dream. "Hai." Nataku frowned from the shadows. Yuyu-chan you should enjoy life it could all end today." "I am. Ow! Can you stop with the damn razor rain please? I'm trying to relax not bleed to death." Shugo snapped his fingers causing his razor rain to stop but a bubble to from. With a gleeful laugh he burst it over Yuto's pretty blonde head. Yuto shook his long fingers to dry them before flicking his now unibang out of his eyes. "Shugo." He growled annoyed. "Hai Yuyu- chan?" Shugo asked. Yuto dropped from his branch landing gracefully. Shugo smiled at him as he ran then glompped him. "Yeah! I got you out of the tree!" Yuto rolled his eyes as he tired to pry his fellow Angel off him. He looked up and noticed Nataku after a moment an idea came to him.  
  
With a mighty blow to the back of Shugo's pony tailed head he freed himself. ~And Kusanagi calls me a fairy~ He smiled to himself. ~I bet Shugo never glompped him. Like anyone would.~ He walked over to his fellow conscious Angel. "Konnichiwa Nataku." He said with a friendly smile. "Konnichiwa Yuto" Nataku answered softly. Yuto rubbed the back of his head. "Um.this might sound strange but may I barrow that sash of yours?" Nataku blinked at him. "I'll give it back." Yuto began as Nataku held up one pale hand. "It is ok Yuto." Nataku assured him softly. Yuto blinked is surprised confusion. " Really?" Nataku only nodded in reply. Yuto walked back over to Shugo.  
  
"Could you like wrap him up?" "Of course but why?" "Shugo needs to cool off big time Nataku." Nataku only nodded in agreement. The sash leaped from its normal perch and twined itself around its unaware victim. Yuto nodded as he inspected the mummified Shugo. "Hey Nataku you ever been to the beach?" Nataku arched an eyebrow at him. "Iie." "Cool. Come with me you could use a little sun." He said with a playful wink. Nataku simply followed the burden Yuto as ht toke off.  
  
Yuto stopped a few hundred miles out to sea. "This seems like as good place as any." Nataku surveyed the water. "For what?" "He can cool off in the ocean since he likes water so damn much." With a smirk he simply dropped the still unconscious Shugo in the water below. "Wait! Nataku how will you get your sash back?" Nataku tilted his, hers, it's head at him. "It shall return before I have to go obtain the Shinken." Yuto nodded. "Nataku may I ask you something?" "Hai" "Have you ever gone skinning dipping? It's a perfect day for it, besides we may all die today." Nataku shrugged. " As you wish." Nataku answered guess Yuto was asking if he, she, it would like to join him. Nataku watched as Yuto shed his clothing and stuffed them into a sphere shield of energy. "Come on you to." Ordered playfully. Nataku fallowed the blonde's example. Yuto toke the clothes from Nataku before looking Nataku over. "So which are you?" "I am neither." "That sucks man." ~though it's interesting.~ Yuto cemented before plunging into the water. "I am not a man." Yuto held up his hand. "It's just an expression." Yuto answered before laughing. He stopped when he noticed the sash floating next to him. "Hey Nataku what dose this mean?" Nataku sighed. "Shugo is dead." "Wait we drowned Shugo the water master?" "Hai." "Yeah, oh yeah, woohoo!" Yuto cheered before hugging Nataku.. Nataku blushed. "Yuto don't you think Kanoe will be mad?" "Why? Was she sleeping with him to?" "Iie." Nataku started. "Then she won't be mad Taku-chan." Yuto assured his fellow Angel. "Taku-chan?" Yuto only splashed him.  
  
Ok lets just say I wanted to give Yuto back the sense of humor he seemed to lose in the movie. Shugo I just cannot stand so I decided to kill him with the very water he was master over. And Nataku. well Nataku I just used because he/she/it was paired up with Shugo and because I think Nataku needed to have a little fun before death. I still haven't decide whether or not I like Nataku or not or what to call Nataku besides well. Nataku. I mean is Nataku a dickless guy or a brestless chick or like Piccolo from DBZ and really neither but their body looks more like a boy then a girl? I know Nataku has a girl soul but that has nothing to do with the body dose it? Any way this had no really point so don't flame me for that. Here is link to a Yuto WP that just seems to fit the mood, besides looking Kawii. http://kouryuu.nu/back/x/yutoblue.jpg enjoy. 


	6. Can’t Stand Your Nagging Anymore! DBZ

Well it's been a while hun? I'm so bad I know.* sigh* I've been super busy writing and haven't really had anytime for typing. Yell at me and maybe I'll change. Keke . It's time for yet another crazy little chapter isn't it? I'm trilled with the recent increases in reviews lately. Well enough talking hun? This is for all those people who think Chi-chi yells just a tad too much. Ja  
  
Can't stand your nagging anymore!  
  
Aishi-Cc aka Demonic Goku  
Chi-chi blinked at Goku. "Let me get this straight honey? You not ONLY let Gohan skip studying, but you let him go TRAIN with PICCOLO .AND you let him eat the last of MY Oreos? Is that all sweetie?" Goku rubbed his chin. "Well I also let him stay home from school today." Poor Goku never learns does he? Chi-chi flopped before she went postal "YOU WHAT?! GOKU NO BAKA HOW COULD YOU LET HIM JUST STAY HOME? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT OUR SON'S FUTURE?" "Chi-chi that's not it. You know I care." "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I LEAVE YOU IN CHARGE JUST ONCE ANE LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO! WHY DID I EVEN MARRY YOU? I MUST HAVE HIT MY HAED TO HAVE MARRIED SUCH A BAKA! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM DO YOU KNOW THAT? WILL YOU EVER GET A JOB?"  
  
Goku rubbed his ears. "Owie. Honey you know saving the world is my job. If I worked when would I train?" Chi-chi toke a deep breath. "Goku I know being a Z fighter is important to you and I know you're good at it but it doesn't pay the bills." ""I know Chi-chi." "Do you want us to starve?' "No Chi-chi." "Do you want Gohan to grow up like a barbarian?" "Um..no Chi- chi?" "WELL OF COURSE YOU DON'T BAKA!" Goku cringed. "Our son will become a great scholar." Chi-chi cried stars in her eyes. "Yes dear." "And he will bring honor to this house." "Yes dear." "And then we'll never have to worry about money again." "Yes dear." Chi-chi turned. "YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF THIS BY SAYING YES TO EVERYTHING I SAY GOKU!!!!!!" "I know Chi-chi. Don't worry he'll be home soon. Piccolo promised. " "AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE EVER KEEP A PROMISE? HE'S A GREEN SKINED..."  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Uncle Piccolo!" "It's nothing Gohan." "Do you think mom will be mad at us?" "Most likely." ~I'm a dead man~ "Sorry Uncle Piccolo." "It's fine. Don't worry about it." "Welcome home Gohan." "Hi mom." Gohan looked down. "Go inside honey. Piccolo and I need to have a talk." Gohan looked at Piccolo who nodded. "Yes mom." Chi-chi waited until her son was inside before she dug her finger into Piccolo's chest. Here we go  
  
"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY BABY NEEDS TO STUDY AND YOU DRAG HIM OFF TO DO KAMI KNOWS WHAT INSTEAD!" Piccolo opened his mouth. "WHAT WERE YOU AND MY BAKA HASUBAN THINKING? GIVING HIM THE DAY OFF TO TRAIN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SHOCKED I WAS WHEN I CAME HOME AND GOKU TOLD ME THAT?" "um.." "IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE LET HIM BLOW OFF STUDYING AND LET HIM EAT TOO MUCH JUNK FOOD BUT I MEAN REALLY WHAT WERE YOU MEN THINKING?" "Can I answer you hun?" "Don't YOU take that TONE with ME! I'm the angry mother here and YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" "Listen Chi-chi Goku said I could take him. I had no idea he cut school. Your husband most likely toke him fishing." "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND BLAME THIS ALL ON POOR GOKU!?" Chi-chi wailed. Piccolo gaped. "POOR GOKU?! JUST A MONET AGO YOU WERE BLAMING HIM TO!" "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" "THEN DON'T BLAME ME FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"  
  
"I CAN BLAME ANYONE FOR ANYTHING I WANT I AM A PRINCESS!" "WELL YOUR HIGHNESS MAYBE YOU SHOULD YELL AT YOUR HUSBADN BEFORE YOU START YELLING AT ME!" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FREAK!" "I'M NOT A FREAK I'M AN ALIEN!" "WHAT'S YOU'RE POINT?" "OH I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" Piccolo turned on his heels. "DON'T YOU TURN YOU'RE BACK ON ME! HEY! I'M YELLING HERE! DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK! HEY DO AS I SAY!" Piccolo flew off. "DAMN IT!"  
  
"She sounds mad daddy?" Goku nodded. "Yeah." He swallowed. "Are you in trouble daddy?" "Yes son." "Sorry daddy." "It's ok son. Mommy gets mad a lot so daddy's use to it." "Do you think she'll break any windows this time?" "Maybe." "Gohan got to you're room. We'll talk later. Goku you stay right there." "Yes Mom." "Yes dear." "Goku how could you?" "I'm sorry. It was such a nice day and Gohan did get an A+ on the last big test so I wanted to reward him." He hung his head. "I'm sorry and it will never happen again." "Oh you bet it won't. I'm never leaving you in charge again." "But Chi-chi.." "No but's Goku." "Chi-chi that's not fair. Who will watch him when you go shopping?" Chi-chi frowned. "Maybe you're right honey. I guess I did go a tad over board." "Tad?"  
  
"What?!" Goku covered his mouth. "Mumumummmmm." "What?" "I said nothing sweetheart." "No you said tad!" Goku shook his head hands up. "No I didn't" "Are you saying I'm wrong?" "No of course not." "THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GOKU? YOU THINK I WENT MORE THEN A TAD. ADDMIT IT!" "Yes dear.' "YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?! I NEVER GO OVER BORAD!! GOKU YOU'RE SUCHA JERK.!" "Look Chi-chi I didn't mean it.it just kindda came out." "Don't you give me THAT!" "Look honey really. You're right. You always are. I'm just a baka who gets hit in the head a lot." "Goku?" "Yes dear?" "WILL YOU SHUT UP? STOP FALTTERING ME! I KNOW YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BUT STOP IT!" "Chi-chi I.' "I SAID SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW GET OUT!" "Chi-chi.?" "OUT!!!!" Goku sighed but walked out of the house.  
  
"She's really mad at you isn't she?" "Oh hey Piccolo. Yeah she is. Why you here?" "I was worried she'd go what's the word.?" "Postal?" "That's it. I was afraid she'd go postal on Gohan." "No that's for the weekend. Poor little guy probably won't get any training in." "Your serious?" "Yep." He sighed. "Oh well. I'm going fishing wanna come?" "No, you have fun." "Kay bye." Piccolo watched him leave.  
  
"Hey women?" Chi-chi walked outside. "Oh look who came back. What do you want?" "Gohan has to train." "No he dose not!" "Yes he dose." "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!".............  
  
Gohan sighed. "All this yelling can't be too good for a person. How dose Mom do it all the time?" He rolled over. "Nighty night."  
  
"NOW YOU LISTIEN HERE! GOHAN IS MY SON NOT YOURS AND IF I SAY HE DOESN'T TRAIN HE DOESN'T TRIAN!" 'HE WILL SO WOMAN!" "NOT AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE HE WON'T!" "FINE!" With that Piccolo blasted her. Piccolo blinked at the smoking ash. "Oppsy. Aw man they're going to kill me." He looked around. "Hey Piccolo!" "Go.Go.Goku?!" "Um yes?" "I blew up Chi-chi. She said Gohan couldn't train as long as she lived so I blasted her. I'm so sorry please don't kill me?" Goku blinked at Piccolo who was clinging to his waist. "It's ok Piccolo. We still have the Dragon Balls. Besides she was hurting my head." "You aren't mad?" "Nope. She can just stay dead for a few months." "You're a prince Goku." "Hehehe."  
  
"Mommy exploded?" "Yes son." "Can we bring her back?" ?"Yes son." "Can I have a childhood now?" "Yes son." "YEAH! Daddy let's go fishing?" Sure son. Come on Piccolo you can come to." "Ok." "Yeah Uncle Piccolo's coming!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME UP HERE FOR A WHILE?.." Kami sighed. ~Hurry Goku!~  
  
Well that was fun hun? I was going to post this under my DBZ Account Demonic Goku but I decided it have enough little shorts for the time being. Keke. Notice the classic you can never make a women happy thing. That's not true. Reviews make this neko on'na happy. =^-_~^= So please review. 


	7. War over Chocolate DBZ

War over Chocolate  
  
And you thought Buu was the only Alien on DBZ that likes Chocolate too damn much.  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
Bulma frown dispassionately at the box she held. ~Why candy? I hate candy.~ Bulma sighed. ~Damn men.~ She looked up when Chibi Trunks ran into the room. "Hiya mom." He eyed the rather large box. "Whazzz that?"  
  
Bulma frown. "Chocolate. Do you want it son?" Trunk's eye's lit up. "Really?!"  
  
"No."  
  
The two blue haired Briefs turned to face the Sayian jin prince. "What do you mean no Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That chocolate is mine."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Fight ya for it pops"  
  
Vegeta grinned back. "You are so on child."  
  
Bulma sighed as the two of them started glowing. "Would it matter if I asked you two to take it outside?" The two fighters blinked at her. " Yeah that's what I thought." She muttered as she sat down behind the kitten counter. ~ If they even wreak the house I swear I'll remove all the sugar from the house.~  
  
"I'm so going to kick your ass pops!"  
  
"Fuck you and stop calling me that!" Vegeta fumed as he struck the boy sending him flying. Trunks stopped mere inches form the wall.  
  
"Aw is the mighty Prince Vegeta losing his touch?" Trunks cooed as he head butted his father.  
  
"Why are men so baka?" Bulma asked.  
  
"ON'NA SHUT UP WE'RE FIGHTIN' HERE!"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Men." She muttered to herself.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Trunks' head. "Just who has the hardest head in this house boy?" He spat as he slammed his knee into his son's face. Trunks bite Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Dad you are so sick sometimes do you know that?"  
  
Vegeta glared. "So?"  
  
Trunks kicked the bite.  
  
"FUCK!" Vegeta wailed as he cradled his arm. "You'll pay!"  
  
"So what are they fighting about now?" Goku asked as he materialized next to Bulma.  
  
"Oh hey Go-chan." She watched him as he sat down on the stool next to her. She held up the box.  
  
"They both want the chocolate."  
  
Goku blinked. "That's all chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm on a diet you know so I won't touch the stuff." She winced as her son and lover rammed each other. They both fell over hair changing as they fell. "Well that didn't do a damn thing and look what they did. Blood all over my nice clean floor."  
  
Goku smiled. "Bulma may I please have the chocolate?"  
  
"Hun? Oh sure." Goku hugged the box while Bulma sweat dropped at him ~Men~ with a wave Goku was gone.  
  
"ON'NA!"  
  
Bulma whirled around to face her family.  
  
"Our Chocolate." Both Sayian jins started to cry. "NOOOOOOooooooooooooo....!"  
  
Bulma ran from the house. "My family's lost it's mind!"  
  
"That's nice dear. Oh here this came for you." Bulma toke the box from her mother.  
  
"No not more chocolate."  
  
Both Sayian joins rushed out of the house.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!"  
  
Well you can blame Hiro for this one We where on the phone and just kindda gave me this idea. I love doing short things. Keke. If you want to see something ask. If I like it or think I can actually do it I'll type it. Keke. Well I hope you enjoyed it I also hope I will have more posted soon. I'm a slow typer and I have a lot of WIP but I shall try. Luv ya. Aishi 


	8. What are they on? DBZ

What are they on?  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
Goku giggled as he tied his robe on. He walked out of hiss room to the head of the stairs. He stood there for a moment before sliding down the banister like the baka he is. He walked into the kitchen and found Vegeta sipping his morning coffee while glancing threw the paper. "Konnichi wa Geta-chan!"  
  
Vegeta looked up with him grimacing at the seemingly eternally happy Sayian- jin. "It's too early Kakarrot. Go back to bed I can't deal with you right now."  
  
Goku sniffed. "Fine." He pouted while turning his back on the grouchy prince. "Hey Geta-chan?"  
  
"Nani baka?" Vegeta asked looking up again.  
  
"I mock you with my monkey pants."  
  
Vegeta frowned. " What are you talking about baka?"  
  
Goku grinned. "You want to know?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Hai."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"You really, really...."  
  
"Kakarrot tell me what the fuck you are blabbering on about or shut the hell up!"  
  
Goku shrugged before dropping his navy blue robe reviling what he was wearing. His boxers were covered with pictures of the Monkey Ball monkey. Vegeta fell over twitching. Goku shrugged and helped himself to the Dunken Donuts.  
  
Short, freaky, and pointless. 


	9. Puppy's Revenge YuGiOh!

You can blame to many Puppy jokes for this one. I like Joey but I just had to post this.  
  
"What's Joey?" Yugi asked sitting down next to the moping Joey.  
  
"Kaiba" Joey answered.  
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
"That whole puppy dog thing Yug. Was he bit as a kid or something? I mean damn it!"  
  
"You really shouldn't let it bother you like this Joey?" Joey turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say he doesn't call you puppy." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"No he doesn't"  
  
"That's because he actually respects you as an opponent. I got into the Dullest Kingdom Finals to so I think I deserve at lest a little respect. It's not like he's top dog any more."  
  
"Look Joey just prove it doesn't bother you anymore and it will no longer amuse him."  
  
"Yug man you're a GENUS!" Joey shouted jumping to his feet.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"No really Yugi that's perfect! Gotta go!"  
  
"Wait JOEY?" Yugi called after the overly excited blonde.  
  
"CAN'T STOP I'VE GOTTA MISSION YUI!" Yugi sighed.  
  
"Why did I have to open my big mouth?"  
  
"Hey Seto?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"Why are we hunting down Yugi and the others?"  
  
"I've had a bad week and I want to take it out on someone."  
  
"Not Yugi right?"  
  
"Right. Joey is more fun to crush." Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"If you say so. But don't you think it's a tad unfair to use Obelisk? "  
  
"No I want Yugi to see the card that will crush him in action." Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Seto you are so obsessive do you know that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well as long as you know. Let's go."  
  
"Joey I don't about this?" Tristan admitted sweat dropping. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Totally Yug so inspired me!" Tristan sweat dropped even bigger. ~Yugi why did you have to go and.?~  
  
"Joey why are you wearing that coat?" Joey turned smiling.  
  
"Oh Hiya Bakura! I'm going to show that snake Kaiba that he's puppy dog jokes don't upset him anymore."  
  
"Bully for you!" Bakura cheered patting Joey's shoulder. Tristan pulled Bakura aside.  
  
"Don't encourage him Bakura." Bakura blinked at him confused.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't we be supporting as his friends." Tristan placed his hands on the confused boy's shoulders.  
  
"Bakura if you saw what was under that coat you'd be calling doctors in pretty white coats to come and take Joey away." Bakura blinked at Joey who was grinning like a drunken baka.  
  
"It's not a tutu is it?"  
  
"Worst." Tristan admitted seriously Bakura paled   
  
"He's not dressed like Richard Simons is he?" Tristan blinked.  
  
"Hun?" Bakura grabbed Tristan tan duster and began shaking him.  
  
"Please tell me he's not dressed like Richard Simons? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE TELL HE'S NOT DRESSED LIKE THAT MAN?!" Tristan fell over the second Bakura released his duster. Joey did not seem to have heard Bakura's hysterics nor did he notice the swirly eyed, twitching, Tristan.  
  
"Tristan are you alright?" Bakura asked kneeling beside him. Tristan sat up and blinked at him.  
  
"What the Hell was all that?" Bakura blushed lowering his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Forgive me Richard Simons just scares me beyond all reason."  
  
"Well he is a very scary man but Joey is not dressed like him."  
  
"What a relief."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Come on you two get off the floor I wanna go show Yug." The two boys shrugged and fallowed.  
  
"I think I might have given Joey a really bad idea."  
  
"Oh?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well I was trying to make him feel better about the whole dog thing since both Kaiba and Duke have done it. Hun? Well anyway I think I made a mistake."  
  
"How so Yugi?"  
  
"Well he just ran off." Yugi admitted rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"So Joey get's easily excited and it's not he's going to go and get in a brawl with Kaiba?"  
  
"True but he also get's carried away."  
  
"Oh yeah good point."  
  
"Hey guys!" Joy greeted grinning.  
  
"Joey why are you wearing one of Tristan's dusters? And what's in the bag?" Tea asked blinking.  
  
"You'll see." Joey assured her.  
  
"Do I want to?" She asked the other two boys.  
  
"Ask Triton he knows." Bakura answered. Tristan paled.  
  
"You don't want to know Tea trust me."  
  
"Why hello Wheeler"  
  
"Kaiba just the snake I wanted to see." Kaiba sneered.  
  
"You wanted to see me? How touching."  
  
"Yeah I'm getting all teary eyed overa here. So what do you want fangs?"  
  
"Why to duel of course. Surly you do not believe I would waste my time just to come and talk."  
  
"Fine I'm game let's do dis!" Kaiba laughed,  
  
"So the challenges the master? Foolish puppy."  
  
"That's it snakey wakey I'm so sick of you and your ego!" Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
"And who was it who didn't even get to face Pegasus?"  
  
"Yeah well who got beat by him? Face it Yug's the king now. Deal with it!"  
  
"Um Joey I only won because of Yami and Pegasus was not a normal duelist." Yugi reminded him not really into the mood to get in the middle of the fight.  
  
"Not the point here Yug."  
  
"Ok I'll shut up." Joey sneered at Kaiba.  
  
"You wanna know what's under here?" Kaiba crossed his arms.  
  
"Not patricianly no." Joey flopped.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Joey ragged jumping to his feet.  
  
"Just what it sounded like. Are we dueling or not puppy?"  
  
"HOLD ON A MINETE!"  
  
"He's very emotional isn't he Seto?"  
  
"Yes he is Mokuba." Joey held up the bag.  
  
"Just give me a minute to get ready ok?" Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Fine." Joey threw off the duster reviling the dog costume Duke had made him wear. He grinned as he slipped on the head. The others all gaped at him sweat dropping. "What is this?" Kaiba demanded when he could speak again.  
  
"THE PUPPY'S TAKING CONTROL!"  
  
"Seto he's scaring me." Mokuba wailed hiding behind his bother. Joey struck the Sailor Moon pose.  
  
"I am Joey Wheeler puppy duelist extraordinaire." Joey began moving his arms in the appropriate motions. "And on behalf of dogs and duelist every where I will defeat you!" He winked fishing the pose. There was a moment of silence before everyone flopped. "Ha who's on the ground now Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba stood and toke his brief case from Mokuba before promptly smacking Joey upside the head with it. "You need some God damn therapy Wheeler! This is why no one takes you seriously!" Joey twitched eye's swirling. The gang stood still sweat dropping.  
  
"This was my fault. I told him to prove the doggy thing didn't bother him anymore. Sorry everybody."  
  
"Just get him some help Yugi." Kaiba order flinging a card at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell her I sent you she's the very best."  
  
"Thanks Kaiba." Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"Thank me by taking. Come on Mokuba."  
  
"Bye guys. Wish Joey my best."  
  
"Bye Mokuba."  
  
"Arf arf."  
  
"Let's get him there right away?" Bakura suggested.  
  
"Take the suit off first?" Tea asked the boys.  
  
"He is wearing something under there right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Leave it on." They agreed as they dragged Joey away.  
  
"So long have you been dressing like a giant puppy dog?" A pink haired women asked glancing at her patient before she writing something on her clip board.  
  
"Well for a while now. My best buddy Yugi wears a collar and I've always been so jealous. Then Kaiba comes around and starts with all these doggy cracks and then Duke puts me in this dog suit and I've been wearing it on and off since then."  
  
"I see. So you wear the suit because you think of your self as a puppy dog?"  
  
"You got it Ms. Washu" Washu nodded writing.  
  
"So what's verdict doc?" Washu looked up.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Wheeler you will need longer term treatment." She snapped her fingers. "BOYS!" Joey blinked at the two orderlies.  
  
"They're coming to take me away HAHA!"  
  
The End. It's over. Go Review it now. Come again. Don't forget to leave ideas. 


End file.
